The Fine Line
by Cohen's girl
Summary: A little random DerekxVictor yaoi oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own trauma center. Its not mine. I just borrowed the characters :)**

**Author's Note: There's not nearly enough Trauma center fanfics out there, so I thought I'd add one to XD Its just a little- admittedly rather self-indulgent- oneshot, Victor/Derek slash, Victor's POV. I guess it could really be set at any time in the game. Enjoy! **

* * *

**The Fine Line**

If there's one thing I hate, its pretty boy doctors in scrubs that look ridiculously becoming on them. And if there's one thing I hate more than that, its people who do their job better than me.

And do you know what I hate the _most_? A mixture of the two.

You can imagine, then, my irritation when Doctor Derek Stiles turned up at Caduceus; with a pretty blonde assistant in toe, secretly swooning over him all the time. True, I didn't notice him at first, because I'm in the labs pretty much constantly but still...As soon as I did notice him, I knew that he was the epitome of everything I hated in the world.

A pretty boy doctor, who was better at his job than I am at mine. Not that I'd ever tell him that, of course, wouldn't want to inflate his ego.

As if it isn't bad enough that he has to go around acting like he owns the place, I constantly have Angie at my shoulder (she targets me whenever I emerge, it seems) babbling constantly about him:

"You should have seen him in surgery today!"

"He looked so hot, the way he was weilding that scalpel!"

"Isn't he just so cute?!" As if I'm going to agree with her??

"I've never liked a guy with glasses before, don't you think that's strange?"

So I go back down to my office, with a supply of coffee big enough to support an army of crazy novelists and decide to sit and experiment with nasty diseases until I find a cure for each and every one; and maybe, just maybe, if I'm really _really _lucky I might not have to leave for at least a few days.

So here I am, sitting in my office, pouring strange corrosive fluids onto various bacterium and glaring at them, hoping against hope that one time or other something _productive_ is going to happen when I hear the door open. Now this is normal, because people are often scurrying in and out of the lab, but what's strange is that the footsteps are approaching me. It takes a special kind of person (Or a person higher up than me on the hospital food chain. And not necessraliy metaphorically.) to interrupt me when I'm working because I'm not exactly known for patience. So I look up.

And see everything I hate walking towards me.

I struggle for some kind of composure so that I at least don't greet him with bared teeth, foaming at the mouth etc, and instead give him the iciest stare I can manage. Maybe I can scare him away before he gets here.

No such luck. If anything, my anger seems to please him - God I hate this man- and he grins as he approaches me. I stand, in an imitation of politeness, and-

Holy crap, is he _kissing _me??

Derek launches himself at me with no warning, and before I know what I'm doing I'm kissing him back, because there's a strong tongue pushing against my lips which would feel better roaming around in my mouth and this is strange, but good, definitely good...And of course it only makes sense that someone who looks so damn attractive, tastes good too...

Hang on. When did I start thinking Stiles was attractive? Oh to hell with it. He's got one hand running up and down the small of my back, and its all I can do not to let him know just how much I'm enjoying this. I'm not one for making embarrassing noises.

Inevitably, it has to go wrong at some point, and would you believe it, Derek- the clumsy idiot- knocks a load of the aforementioned corrosive liquid all over my desk, which immediately gets to work on many important documents.

Well there's several files that I'll never see again.

We both grimace, and I frown up at him. He simply shrugs helplessly, and takes the moment to brush some of my very straight, very black hair out of my face.

God I hate this man. I think so anyway.

Well you know what they say. There's a fine line between love and hate.

* * *

**There. But when did Derek become gay? And why did he randomly stalk up to Victor and kiss him?? Oh well. Some questions just can't be answered XD** **Btw I called what Derek wears scrubs, but I'm not sure if thats accurate! Too much Grey's Anatomy. Oh and sorry about the Angie bashing- it wasn't intentional, it just kind of...happened. -grins sheepishly and runs away-**


End file.
